Gerd von Bismarck
Herzog Gerd I Gottfried Heinrich von Bismarck was the former leader of House von Bismarck and the Duke of Henbern. He was also one of the most influential businessmen in the history of Dorvik. Biography Gerd von Bismarck was born on March 8, 3123 in the Bismarck family mansion just outside Haldor, the capital of Dorvik. He was the only son of Alois von Bismarck, a sickly and weak man. Instead of his father he grew up to be a bastion of good health, making his father very happy and proud. The Bismarck genes would survive. When he turned 18 he enlisted in the military, as any other Bismarck had done before him. Gerd von Bismarck served for 7 years when he left the military, at the age of 25 he was one of the youngest to leave the military in the Bismarck family. The reason for this is that he wanted to start his own company to assure that the family wealth remained intact. Several setbacks had greatly decreased the Bismarck wealth during the reign of Alois von Bismarck. Gerd however founded Bismarck AG and started working on it in his bedroom in the family mansion. Rise of Bismarck AG Gerd turned out to be a very skilled entrepeneur and used his own savings and a bit of financial support from his father to start his business adventure. With the money he had he bought a small printing press and all the things you needed to print a pamphlet. He managed to persuade several old friends to help him out, writing articles and manning the press. Together they made a small local newspaper that quickly gained a name in the rich areas of Haldor. More and more copies where being sold and Gerd expanded the little business, when he turned 27 the newspaper already spread through all of Haldor with over 50,000 subscriptions. His clever use of finances and excellent sight into setting up a newspaper made Bismarck AG big. He contined to built the company as a newspaper corporation, buying over other newspapers. In 3155 the company started to focus on other things, with the immense wealth the company had acquired Gerd started to buy other companies in different sectors. Restaurants, private banks, grocery stores, cinema's, theatres and many IT companies. The largest investment Bismarck AG made in this era was the acquiring of Feldschütz Waffen, a firearms designer company headed by Heinrich Feldschütz, a very innovative and brilliant weapons designer. Bismarck AG was now one of the biggest multinationals in Dorvik. A few years before, in 3150, Gerd von Bismarck had already married Hannah von Paulus who her father was owner of Paulus AG. Paulus AG was a multimillion corporation having large shares in car manufacturers, farms, paint factories, refineries and steel mills. Together the two companies merched to BismarckPaulus AG and after the dead of Von Paulus Gerd von Bismarck has been the sole CEO. Death On the early morning of September 9, 3205, Gerd von Bismarck was found death in his penthouse in Sumusulong City in the neighbouring nation of Aloria. Von Bismarck senior reached the age of 82. The cause of is death is still surrounded by mystery and rumours and while basic research shows suicide by hanging many people believe it to be murder as the investigation force found many traces of a struggle within the penthouse. There where also no known reasons why Gerd von Bismarck would suicide. Category:Dorvish nobility Category:Dorvish people